


Tout est dans ta tête

by malurette



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healers, Illusions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Lujanne fait de son mieux mais non, on ne peut pastoutguérir avec juste de la psychologie.
Kudos: 1





	Tout est dans ta tête

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tout est dans ta tête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Dragon Prince  
>  **Personnage :** Lujanne  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Erhasz, Wonderstorm, Netflix ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si elle persiste... »  
> sur un arbre à drabbles (printemps ’20, durée du confinement)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la saison 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si elle persiste à faire croire aux humains qu'ils sont guéris, Lujanne le sait bien, un jour sa réputation de guérisseuse dépassera les limites du cratère. Mais quand quelqu'un est suffisamment déterminé pour venir la trouver malgré les illusions gardiennes, elle ne peut pas juste le laisser en plan comme ça...

Tout ne se passe pas dans la tête mais souvent ne plus sentir la douleur physique ni morale, ne plus voir la source de leurs problèmes suffit à leur donner le temps de guérir pour de vrai.  
Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un viendra avec une maladie ou une blessure trop grave...


End file.
